


Rewarding

by storiesfortravellers



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Big Ego, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Reward, Science, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley likes to be rewarded for his good work, and for being the favorite. Set while Hartley is Wells' employee. </p><p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj:<br/>Harrison Wells/Hartley Rathaway, Teacher's Pet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewarding

Hartley walked into Harrison's office and closed the door behind him. He sat on Harrison's desk, casually, absent his usual respect.

"Hartley," Harrison said, measured.

"You realize I was the only one who could solve your little premature spill problem today," Hartley said with a smile. "It was a genius solution, if I do say so myself."

"You mean the leaks in the biofuel containment units, yes. And I acknowledged your accomplishment in front of everyone." Harrison smiled. He knew where this was going.

"I don't care about being acknowledged in front of them."

"Yes, you do."

"Okay, yes I do. But I care more about how you reward me in private."

Wells leaned forward. He went to put his hand on Hartley's knee, but then thought better of it. Wells said, "You don't have to solve a major fluid dynamics problem to get rewarded privately. And you know that."

Hartley leaned forward, smirked, ran his hands down the lapels of Wells' jacket. "It's not really a reward if I'm not outshining the others, is it? And where's the fun in that?" He stood, moved so he was standing between Harrison's knees.

Harrison pulled him down, grabbed his neck, kissed him hard. "You don't have to work so hard for my approval, you know," he muttered.

Hartley laughed, smug. "Yeah, but you love it when I do."

Harrison smiled, half grimace. He didn't deny it. He just pulled Hartley in again, one hand on his jaw and one working up his waist, and savored the feel of Hartley's moan pulsing against his lips.


End file.
